Depression Meets Happiness
by JediBeastboy
Summary: A young man... Driven by hate... And Emotionless... Finally meets happiness... And learns his true calling.
1. Sounding the Seventh Trumpet

Depression Meets Happiness

Michael sat on his bed, his headphones in his bed as he sighed. The music blared into his ear. His iPod was on its loudest setting, Bullet For My Valentine played. He ignored the loud sounds of his mother whoring herself as usual.

He wore all black, his hair was black, and the bangs covered his right eye. His finger nails were black. His tight dark jeans were smooth against his legs. His black concert shirt felt small against him as he stared down at his checkered belt.

To many, they would think he was one of those stupid Emo people, but he knew they would never know the truth about him. He sighed again as he could over hear the door slamming shut over his music.

Nothing ever changed. It was the same routine everyday. He would come home from a place in which he was despised, to see his mother with a new man. Eventually he began to accept it.

He wished his life was different, but knew it never would be. He wished for a true friend, and someone to love. But he knew it would never happen. You see... There was a reason why he was the way he was.

He gripped the side of the bed as he stood, his black low top Converse touching the floor. He looked down at the floor as he opened the door and walked out, leaving the headphones in his ears. He looked back and forth at the nothingness in the hallway.

With one last sigh, he walked over to his mothers room, seeing her asleep. He did not wish to disturb her, for he knew the consequences. He grabbed the knob of the door, and slowly closed it, waiting for the soft click, signaling that the door was closed.

He smiled softly, the first all day. He smiled because it was finally quiet. There was silence around him, and it made him happy, that and he could finally eat for the first time since coming home, and the first time that day in peace.

With that, he began walking down the steps, walking softly and slowly as to not make any of the steps creak loudly like they usually do. He sighed in comfort as he stepped onto the floor at last, he had gotten down the steps without waking up his mother, who had probably gotten drunk at the same bar she had picked up her new man.

The door to the kitchen was not far from the steps, and luckily for him, there were no floorboards that would make any noise. He walked in, and shriveled his nose at the bouquet of roses that sat on that table.

He merely shook his head and walked towards the fridge, hoping there would be something other than alcohol in it. After his father died, his mother had become a heavy alcoholic, and she blamed her son for everything bad that had happened to her in her life

He placed his head on the fridge door after closing it and closed his eyes. Sighing, he made a solemn wish... "I wish... I had someone to take me away from here." he whispered dully to himself. He shook the ridiculous idea out of his mind.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen to me." he said out loud. He looked back at the roses and picked them up. "Someone... To take me away..." he thought out loud to himself. The roses began to shake.

Michael threw the roses to the floor, and looked at it in horror as it expanded. "The hell?" he asked himself as he watched the phenomenon. He watched a slender leg come out, followed by a small waist. He watched as the woman seemed to flow out of the rose.

He stared in shock and awe as he looked at her, to him, she was the most beautiful thing ever.

The goddess opened her eyes and shook her hair out of her eyes. He looked at the boy and smiled seductively. "Why... Hello there." she spoke. She grinned at his response to her. "What? You act like you've never seen a woman before." she shot at him, her grin never leaving.

Michael's voice was caught in his throat, he could not say a thing. "H-H-Hello..." he said in a loud squeak. This made the brown haired woman to laugh slightly. "Don't be so uptight, cutie." she told him as he looked him over. "And Emo?" she sighed.

He looekd at her and then to himself. He wasn't one to like being called Emo, but you could say he was one. "I'm not Emo!" he exclaimed, shocking the goddess. "Well... It can speak normally." she giggled at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, he became defensive of his surroundings, and against her. He began to glare at her like he did to so many others. He placed his hands onto the fridge door.

The woman only grinned at he boy. "My name is Peorth, goddess first class, license unlimited. And I am here to grant your wish, yadda, yadda, yadda." she sighed. It had been very annoying having to say that so many times to people.

Michael looked at her and scoffed. "Goddess... Yeah right, they don't exist." he said coldly. This statement caused her smile to fade.

"Oh yeah?" she asked him. "Then how did I come out of that rose?" Peorth asked, hinting towards the still expanded flower. Michael's eyes roamed to the flower and sighed. "Whatever." he sighed.

"My wish huh?" he asked her with a small smile. "Well... If you can truly grant my wish... How will I know wether or not it came true?" he asked, trying to test the goddess before him.

"Well... You will just have to find out, now won't you?" Her grin had returned and she knew what he was up to. "You know... Your not as alone as you might think."

Michael was taken aback by her statement. "What?" he asked her, he was confused. Was she looking into his mind? Or was this all some sort of bad dream?

"This is no dream. You live your life thinking your all alone, why don't you think of the reasons why you are like this... You have great anger inside of you that builds up slowly... You have a great destiny ahead of you. Now... What is your wish?" he asked again, as if she had never said anything.

As if he some sort of force had acted upon him, he began to speak. "I.. I wish to never be alone... To have someone like you by my side."

To Be Continued...


	2. Waking The Fallen

1Waking The Fallen

He opened his eyes only to be welcomed with a great haze over his vision. He grabbed his head, it hurt badly and felt he had fallen forever.

It took all of his strength to stand, but even then he fell to floor. He looked toward the door as he heard the door slide open. What... Slide? This was when he came to realize he was no longer home... Nor in his own country anymore.

He moaned as he looked up at the woman standing before him. "P-Peorth?" he asked weakly. He saw her snicker and walk in. "Well... He's awake is he?" she asked sarcastically.

Michael rolled over so he was on his back, taking in the cool air into his lungs. "Where am I?" he asked her as he closed his eyes. He was tired and he knew it, and also knew that there was no sense in hiding it.

"We're at a friends house in Japan." she spoke as he sat down onto the futon in which he had slept on. He opened an eye and looked at her. "Japan?" he sighed with a grin.

"So... Who is this friends house?" he asked her with a much more awake and excited tone. She eyed him and leaned back with a sigh, crossing her legs.

"A goddess and her sisters... And her mortal boyfriend." she spoke in a annoyed voice. She looked down at him and smirked at how he was looking at her. "You have that look again." she said in a teasing voice as she stood and laid next to him.

He tilted his head at her and stared with a curiosity of a new born kitten. "Look?" he asked her as she laid next to him. "What look?" he asked her. His confused expression had turned into a playful grin.

He was happy, and excited that he was no longer with his abusive whore of a mother. He was in a safe place, and he knew that. He knew that she would protect him and keep him safe, that's why... He thought... That she hadn't left him yet.

He closed his eyes and sighed with a smile. "So... No more drunk whore or abusive men in and out of my house anymore?" he asked the beautiful goddess laying next to him. She stared back and within a moment of asking his question, she grinned.

"Well... You will be living with a drunk, a nerdy little girl, a tech geek and his oh so perfect goddess of a girlfriend." she stated, acting out sarcastic hand motions on the last part as she emphasized it.

He merely grinned at her theatrics. "You have a problem with her I take it, Peorth?" he asked her as he began to laugh as she took in heavy breaths.

She looked at him with a long face, "What? Little miss goody-goody?" she asked him in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know, I've never met her, I know who your talking about." he stated to her in a cautious tone. He didn't want her to get even more annoyed or angry than she already was before.

He wanted to ask her something, but did not think it was polite to ask, especially to someone he had just met. "Hey Peorth?" he gulped out loudly and sighed before continuing on. "Are you mad that this person has someone and you don't?"

She looked away and sighed before closing her eyes. "You could say I am I guess... Belldandy has always been better than me, and has always gotten better things than I always had."

He looked away, sorry that he had asked her. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently and smiled. "Well... If it makes you feel better... I have never, ever had anything good happen to me since birth.."

It was her turn to sigh as she stood up, looking down at him. "Well... That's changing." she put her hand out for him. He took it with a smile, and pulled himself up. His same clothes were on, yet Peorths clothes had changed to everyday normal mortal clothes.

He looked around, and finally noticed his Les Paul was leaned against the wall in its case. He smiled and walked over to it, taking the handle of the hard shell black case into his hand and began walking out of the room. He looked back at Peorth and smiled more.

"Well... Where's the living room?" he asked her as he moved out of the way so she could walk out and show him the way. After all... The temple was a big place, and easy to get lost in.

She nodded and smiled. She walked out of the room and stood in front of him for a brief moment. She had a very mischievous grin gracing her lips. He saw the grin and blushed slightly.

He couldn't believe it, he could feel the heat in his pale cheeks as she grinned at him, her face was just inches from his in the small hallway. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Lead. Way." he said with two heavy grunts, trying to get her to move, and get the situation over with.

She shrugged and walked away. He sighed and watched her as she walked, he didn't know what the feeling was... But it was different than before. He had never felt this feeling before. It scared and fascinated him all at the same time.

He began walking, following Peorth as she walked, he looked at the floor so he wouldn't make contact with her. He sighed with happiness as they finally walked into the main room. He saw the couch and sat down.

Michael rested the case of the guitar down and snapped it open. Inside was his cherry red Gibson Les Paul Studio... His most prized guitar. He picked it up and opened up the pick tray, taking one out and placing it into his mouth.

He grabbed the mini amp from its small little pocket and grabbed a chord, plugging it into the amp, and into the guitar itself. He took the pick and began to strum. His fingers on the high E and G string as he strummed.

He was finally able to play in peace as he began to play the normal everyday chords. Peorth sat next to him, fascinated as she watched him play. She wanted to know how to do that but never was allowed in Yeggdrasil.

Before he could proceed anymore, they heard the front door slide open, and three people barg into the house.

To Be Continued...


	3. City of Evil

City of Evil

The noise caused Michael to look out to the entrance of the temple, and in walked the inhabitants. He looked at them in awe as three goddesses and a human male walked in.

Peorth sighed and weakly smiled at them. "Ah... And here is wonder goddess." Michael looked at her and to the long brown haired girl. He knew what she was talking about when he saw the blue diamond on her forehead and the blue triangles on her cheeks.

"P-Peorth? My... This is a nice surprise." Belldandy said matter-of-factly. Peorth merely rolled her eyes and looked the boy with the guitar in his lap. "Everyone... This is my charge, Michael." Everyone looked to him and he looked to the ground, as if he had been yelled at again.

"Him, I'm Keiichi Morisato. Nice to meet you." The short brown haired man said with a smile as he walked up to Michael and held his hand out to him. Michael nervously put his hand out and took it. He smiled a little and looked at the little girl.

The young girl looked angry at him and scoffed, looking away. "Just what we need... Another useless human..." She did not care if she insulted him or not. She looked at the eldest girl in the group. Urd.

The white haired woman walked up and placed her hand on Michaels cheek. "Well well well... What a cutie." Peorth did not look happy and stomped over to them.

"No stay away from him you old croon." Urd pretended to look as if she was taken aback. "My... I never." she said with a grin and left the room towards her potions room. Peorth looked steaming and Michael smiled at her.

"Its alright Peorth... Really." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and placed the guitar down. He stood and looked at everyone. "So... Keiichi... Belldandy... Skuld... And the other girl was Urd... Right?" Keiichi nodded with a smile.

"Yes... Thats her name.. And don't worry... She is always like that. Flirts with every guy she thinks is cute." Michael nodded and sat back down, and Peorth sat next to him. Michael picked the guitar back up and grabbed another pick. He positioned it and began to strum. This caught the eyes of the other three left in the room.

Michael saw them and smiled. "What..." Peorth grinned and sighed. "Obviously they have never met a guitarist before. And one of your talent." she said, as she looked at the others as they looked over at the guitar.

"Well.. I could play a song if you wanted me too..." he told them and smiled when he saw that they all nodded at him. Skuld had gotten closer to him, mesmerized by the instrument. Michael nodded and began to playa few chords.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And my scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help you fix yourself

You're making me insane

All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once

Against my own advice

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That you're drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last stand

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever come around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause you're drowning in the water

And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life..."

He finished with a smile, looking at them. He saw them all as they stared at him in awe. He began to blush as he placed the guitar down. "So... How did you like it?" he asked them, but the answer was not from the person he had expected.

"It was actually... Very good." Urd said as she sat next to her sister Belldandy. "How did you learn to play?" she asked him curiously.

"I.. Learned... Back when my mom actually cared..." he told them with a sigh. Memories of his mother and his past were coming back to him in a flood. He stood and ran to the room in which he had woken up to. Peorth watched him and stood, running after him.

"Michael! Whats wrong?" she asked him findinh him on his bed. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..." He clutched his head as tears began to fall. "I... Just have a headache." he lied and laid back on the futon. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Your lieing to me... Why" she asked him with a tilt of her head. He sighed and shook his head. "Cause I don't want you to worry."

And just like that... The pain and images were gone. He looked up at her and blinked, kissing her hand and smiled as she blushed. "Hey! What do you think your doing!?" yelled Skuld as she walked in at that point. "Trying to rape her!? PERVERT!" She ran to her room and grabbed her giant hammer, running back and swung it over her head but was stopped at the last moment by Urd.

"Wow squirt, what do you think your doing?" Urd asked as she took it from her.

"This pervert just kissed Peorths hand!" she yelled out as she looked at Michael witha look of murder upon her face.

"Now, now, leave her alone." She took Skulds shoulder and pushed her out, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Wow... That was weird.." Michael said with a sigh up at Peorth as she nodded too.

Too be continued...


	4. To End This Rapture

1To End This Rapture

Michael stayed on the futon for an hour before feeling that urge to move. Peorth had already left the room and was off doing something else. With a great sigh, Michael stood and looked around at his already familiar surroundings. He blinked when he saw his guitar had already been brought in.

He slid the door open and stepped into the tidy and clean hallway. He looked down at both ends of the hall and began to walk towards the soft noise of metal against metal, and the sweet smell of food properly cooked.

He smiled when he saw Belldandy in the kitchen, adding some unknown ingredient to the stew she was stirring. He leaned against the farthest counter and watched her and she moved back and forth. It took her a bit to realize he was there due to her pace and her concentration. "Oh, hello Michael. How are you feeling?" she asked with a courteous smile.

Michael thought for a moment and grinned at his stupidity. "I don't know really... I feel fine I guess." He shrugged and looked around at the kitchen. Despite her cooking and everything she had out, it was still relatively clean. He looked towards the door then back at Belldandy. "Would you like some help?" he asked her curiously.

She shook her head and smiled at him more. "No thank you, but if you would like, you can help Peorth set the table." Michael nodded with a smile and walked out into the hall. He walked into the living room and saw Urd sitting on the couch with a bottle of saki. Michael grinned, knowing full well that it was alcohol she was holding.

He shook his head and walked around her, walking into the dinning room and smiled when he saw Peorth. She looked up at him from the bowl she had just set down and raised a brow when she saw him looking at her. "What?" she asked him curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, why? I was just smiling cause I found you, this place is huge." he told her with a very put out tone. He walked over to her and took a bowl. He quickly walked over to the other side of the table and placed it down neatly.

"Well, this place was a temple before Keichi and Belldandy moved in." Michael nodded and as he thought about it. And is that why three goddesses and a human live here?"

"Four goddesses and two humans." she corrected him with a look of amusement as he thought of it for a moment. "Four... Oh! Alright, I get it." He frowned as she laughed at him. "Its not that funny.."

He began to playfully pout as she snickered. "Yes it is." she said bluntly as she placed the silverware down onto the table. Each time she looked at him she would grin. He eventually ignored her and began to hum a song he had been listening to before he left his old home for his new one.

She watched him as she finished what she was doing, and sat at the table. Her eyes watching evert move he made and it cause her to smile. "Well... I have to say, you are quite the musician, Michael. I've never seen someone play one of those instruments in person before." The compliment cause him to blush and nod with a smile. "Thanks."

A few moments later, everyone had gathered in the room, and taken their respective places at the table. Once everyone had their food, they began to eat, and had a conversation as if they did this normally. Michael just ate and sat in silence. He was the first of all of them done. Skuld was the first to notice that he hadn't gone for more. "Michael," she said his name in a sharp tone. "Are you full?" she asked him as she helped herself to more.

All Michael did was shake his head and sigh, "No, I just don't want to intrude." he told her with a small smile. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Michael, you can have more if you please, all you have to do is ask." Keichi said with a smile as he took Michael's bowl and poured more steamy stew into it. He placed it gently back in front of him and Michael looked down at it.

"I am just used to having hardly anything to eat." he sighed, taking his chopsticks into his hand and blinked. He was new to using them, and he tried to position them right in his hand before starting to eat. He didn't notice as everyone else looked at him sadly.

"Michael, when your done, want to go for a walk?" Peorth asked him with a smile as she stood from her spot. Michael looked up at her and nodded with a small smile. He quickly finished his stew and stood from his spot on the floor and walked with Peorth out of the room, and outside. She slipped on some sandles and threw a pair at Michael, he smiled as he caught them, putting them on and nodded at her.

They had left the Temple, that's what Michael called it. They walked in silence and it wasn't until they had reached the shops did either of them say anything. Michael watched as Peorth made her way to the window of one of the many shops and grinned, she took his hand and dragged him inside.

"Peorth? What are you doing?" he asked her curiously as he looked around at the many things on the walls in the odd shop. "Shopping." she grinned more at the word. He gulp was audible even to the busy street outside.

A few hours later, everyone saw Michael carrying to many bags as the two walked into the house. "Peorth, what's all those?" Urd asked through a hiccup. The brown haired goddesses looked at the white haired on and grinned.

"Why, those are called bags, and in them are clothes and other assortments." Michael collapsed and sighed. "This was so unfair..." his voice muffled by the many bags on top of him. Belldandy giggled as Keichi helped Michael up. "Seriously... You should see all the things she bought!"

The rest of the night ended without anything else huge. Keichi and Belldandy had gone to bed early, Skuld spent the res of the night in her lab, and Urd was in her potions room. Peorth and Michael sat on the couch in the living room and sighed. Both of them were tired.

"Hey Peorth?" Michael asked her. Her eyes were closed, and her being her flirtatious self, her head was laid elegantly on his shoulder. She responded with a small noise. "Why... Why were you sent to me when I called that number?"

He eyes open and she lifted her head to look at him. "Because... You needed the wish, you needed something to help you in your life. Not everyone gets an answer, only the ones who need it." she said with a soft sigh.

Michael nodded and sighed as well, "So... What about my mom? She'll notice I'm not there in about a week." he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. She saw this and hugged him close to her. "She will find your body, not your real one obviously. But your body. They will all think you died." He nodded and hugged her back.

"Thanks.." was all that was said the rest of the night. They fell asleep like that, a smile on both their faces.

To Be Continued...


	5. Unholy Confessions

Unholy Confessions

That next morning, Peorth was the first to wake, even beating Belldandy. She looked at Michael who slept next to her on the coach, a smile was brought to her lips. She slowly moved a strand of hair off his face. She sighed as she got up. The night was fun, but the sleep was hell on her body.

Peorth slowly made her way to the kitchen, so she would not wake anyone up, or alert Banpei. She wound her way into the kitchen, pushing the on button of the coffee maker, even a goddess needs a pick me up in the morning.

She jumped slightly feeling a pair of arms snake around her from behind. She looked back and eased when she saw Michael. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." he told her with a playful grin. He had not been this happy in a long time. He released her and leaned against the counter next to her, and a looked out the window. "it's a nice day out."

Peorth watched his every movement. "It is." she said without even looking out the window. It was an obvious beautiful day. The warm light came through the window, the birds chirped happily, and there was barely a cloud in the sky.

Michael looked back at Peorth and raised a brow. "What?" he asked. He never did enjoy people staring at him very much. It always made him uneasy, and think he was doing something wrong.

Peorth looked at him intently, and moved towards him. Without hesitating she leaned in and kissed him. Michael's eyes went wide in shock as he felt her soft lips on his. A million thoughts went through his mind before finally closing his eyes and kissing back. After a few moments, Peorth broke the kiss and grinned. "There, happy now?"

Michael looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked as his eyes averted to the floor. He had thoughts of wanting to kiss her. He wanted to do something to thank her for all the things she had done for him. She rescued him, and made him feel like a person.

Peorth started walking away from him to get her coffee. But a hand stopped her. She looked back and looked at Michaels hand, and then to his face. It was hidden behind his hair. But she knew something was wrong. "Michael? Whats wrong, hun?"

"Why do you play games with me?" he asked her. He looked up at her and let go of her hand. "I've been played my whole life with everyone I know and now, the one tiny ray of light in my dark world is dimming. I don't like being played." and with that, he walked away and out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Peorth. She had never been called on anything before by a mortal except for Keichi.

****

Michael made his way into his room and grabbed his guitar, his amp and some chords. He walked past Peorth and made his way outside towards the rock. He set his amp down on the dewy ground and a plugged the chord in. He flipped it on and a plugged in his guitar. He grabbed his pick out of his pocket. He always keeps one in his pockets, just in case.

He strummed a few chords before getting lost into the music. He heard the drum beat in his mind as he played the opening chords of "Blue Monday." It woke everyone up in the house. They all made their way outside in haste.

How does it feel to treat me like you doWhen you've laid your hands upon meAnd told me who you areI thought I was mistakenI thought I heard your wordsTell meHow do I feel tell me nowHow do I feelHow does it feel?How should I feel?Tell me how does it feel?To treat me like you doThose who came before meLived through their vocationsFrom the past until completionThey'll turn away no moreAnd I still find it so hardTo say what I need to sayBut I'm quite sure that you'll tell meJust how I should feel todayI see ship in the harborI can and shall obeyBut if it wasn't for your misfortunesI'd be a heavenly person todayAnd I thought I was mistakenAnd I thought I heard you speakTell me how do I feelTell me now how should I feelNow I stand here waiting...I thought I told you to leave meWhile I walked down to the beachTell me how does it feelwhen your heart grows coldHow does it feel?How should I feel?Tell me how does it feel?To treat me like you do

Michael finished the song and fell sat on the rock, holding his guitar up so he would not damage it. Everyone looked at Peorth, then to Michael. And sighed. "What happened, Peorth?" Keichi asked her. He was tired, but thankfully it was a Saturday.

Peorth looked at the little crowd, then to Michael who sat on the rock. "I played him." was all she said before walking away towards the rock. Michael looked out at the body of water before him and cradled his guitar to his chest. No he felt a pair of warms wrap around him from behind. He jumped and looked back. Only he didn't relax.

"Michael, please. I'm sorry." she whispered to him. She couldn't speak out loud, her body wouldn't let her. "I shouldn't have kissed you." she told him. He looked back at her, his attention had gone back to the water.

"Then why did you?" was all he could ask. She looked down and placed her head on his.

"Because I wanted to. I just didn't know it would cause this." she whispered to him. He moved to stand up and felt her arms drop off of him. He took the guitar off and placed it on top of his amp. He turned to look at her and sighed.

He leaned down and put her in an embrace. She looked at him before burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her. But hey, you got to hear a free song out of this whole ordeal." he said with a smile. He kissed her head and stood up, with her standing with her because of his arms still wrapped around her.

She stared at him as he lifted her up. "Michael." she spoke out. He was a complete mystery to her. He intrigued her so. No other human has ever had Peorth's attention like Michael does. She buried her face in his neck again and sighed softly. Michael felt the sigh on his neck and laid his head on top of hers.

"I have something to tell you." he told her. She looked up at him and waited. Michael closed his eyes and sighed." My mother, is not my real mother. I am the son of a teenaged whore. I was born to a 15 year old girl. I was put up for adoption afterwards. My adoptive mom is the one you saved me from. I tracked down my real mom without my fake moms consent or knowledge. I got the address to my birth moms home and I went to talk to her.. " he was cut off by the tears that were falling from his cheeks.

"My mother was happy. A husband, two kids and she lived in one of the biggest houses of her subdivision." He sighed again and a showed her his arms. My wrists and arms, are full of consequences. Every emotional blunder me or my mother my mom has felt is on my arms. I am a glutton for pain and misery, and each time my defenses are down, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. And therefore I have to cause myself pain, and when you kissed me, it took down my defen-" he was unable to finish his statement because Peorth had kissed him again. Only this time he didn't push away, nor did he fight her about it.

Michael kissed back and moved his arms down to Peorth's waist. Her arms around his neck. Across the lawn, back at the house, Belldandy laid her head on Keichi's shoulder with a smile. "Its amazing isn't it?"

Keichi looked down at her and smiled. "It is. One person is pain can be comforted just by knowing someone is watching over them and listening to them."

****

Michael placed his guitar back on its protective rack, the amp back in place, the chords just strewn about on the floor. He smiled to himself and felt Peorth kiss the back of his head. He turned to her and took her hand in his. Peorth smiled and and began walking out of the room. Michael following behind her. "I wanna go shopping." she told him.

"We just went shopping yesterday." he groaned. But she gave him a pout and he sighed. "Fine. Let me change shirts real quick." Peorth laughed and nodded.

"Hurry back, hun. Or I'm leaving without you!" She walked out of the room and into the living area. Keichi and Belldandy sat on the sofa, watching the television as Peorth walked in. Neither got up, but they did look up at her.

Michael walked out moments later. He wore a green Power Rangers shirt as he walked up to Peorth, and placed a hand on her back. "You ready?" She turned to look at him and nodded.

To Be Continued..

A/N:

Hi sorry for the late update. But here it is finally. More to Come. Don't complain that they fell in love too early. Cause they really aren't in love yet. And its essential to the story.


End file.
